lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pride Rock/Main article
Pride Rock is a magnificent rock formation that serves as a central location in The Lion King universe. It is home to the monarchy. Information Function Pride Rock serves several key purposes: it houses the monarch and his pride, serves as the central meeting place for residents, and is the place where official business is conducted. A strategically advantageous location, Pride Rock proves the perfect home for a monarch, as it provides a clear view of the Pride Lands, including its bordering territories, the Elephant Graveyard and the Outlands. The monarch can use the summit to keep an eye on the kingdom, while he utilizes the peak to conduct official business and ceremony, and the inner caves to house his family and pride. Every manner of professional business is established on the peak of Pride Rock, including presentations of future monarchs, coronations for new kings and queens, and official announcements and decrees. It is also the place where the residents of the Pride Lands may pay homage to their monarch and his family. Composition The Entryway The entryway serves as the entrance and pathway to the royal den and the peak. It is located to the left of the peak and is surrounded by rocks, with a small pile of stones at its base. The ground of the entryway is made up of sand. The Lion King = Eulogy.png|Scar delivers his eulogy in the entryway Scarwaits.png|Sarabi strides through the entryway to meet Scar Rafikientryway.png|Rafiki stands in the entryway |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride = Nalaentryway.png|Nala strides through the entryway |-|The Lion King 1½ = Simbaentryway.png|Pumbaa, Simba, and Timon in the entryway The Peak The peak is the promontory that extends from the base of Pride Rock. It is the area where official business is conducted, including royal announcements, presentations, coronations, etc. The Lion King = Overhead View.png|An overhead view of the peak Presentfrompeak.png|Simba is presented from the peak Earlypeak.png|Simba on the peak at sunrise Corneredpeak.png|Scar corners Simba at the peak Simbaclings.png|Simba clings to the edge of the peak BattleofPrideRock.png|A battle on Pride Rock Peakintherain.png|The peak in the rain Roarpeak.png|Simba roars from the peak Newfamilypeak.png|A restored Pride Rock |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride = Rafikisummons.png|Rafiki on the peak Fikioverlooks.png|Rafiki overlooks the Pride Lands from the peak KiaraCeremony.png|Kiara is presented from the peak Fullviewpeak.png|A full view of the peak Simbajudgingyou.png|Simba looks down on Kovu from the peak Simbajudgingyou2.png|Simba looks down on Kovu from the peak Simbastandspeak.png|Simba stands on the peak SimbaKiarapeak.png|Kiara and Simba argue on the peak Familyonpeak.png|The royal family on the peak Viewfrompeak.png|A view of the Pride Lands from the peak Sunshinepeak.png|The royal family on the peak |-|The Lion King 1½ = MuffyZazpeak.png|Mufasa and Zazu atop the peak during Simba's presentation |-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar = Kiara Simba Sunset.png|Kiara and Simba on the peak GrouponPrideRock.png|Bunga, Kiara, Kion, and Simba on the peak PrettyPrideRock.png|The peak of Pride Rock Bungajumps2.png|Bunga jumps from the peak of Pride Rock The Summit The summit is the highest point on Pride Rock. It serves as a vantage point for the monarch to overlook his kingdom and its bordering territories. It is officially named in A Tale of Two Brothers. Everythingthelighttouches.png|"Everything the light touches is our kingdom." Sunrise.png|Mufasa and Simba overlook the Pride Lands from the summit Pathtosummit.png|Scar on the path to the summit Summitlookingdown.png|Looking down from the summit Fightonsummit.png|Scar pins Simba at the edge of the summit Scarflipsummit.png|Scar is flipped off the summit The Royal Den The royal den is a cave within Pride Rock. It serves as the official sleeping place for the monarch and his family. In the original film, the monarch has a place at the back of the cavern where he and his family sleep, while the lionesses fan around him. However, in the sequel, the monarch and his family sleep at the front of the cavern, while the lionesses cluster together in the back. The Lion King = FullviewRoyalDen.png|A full view of the royal den Sleepingplace.png|The sleeping place of the monarch Entryway.png|The entryway into the royal den |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride = Entryway2.png|The entryway into the royal den Entryway3.png|The entryway into the royal den Lookingout.png|Inside looking out The Lair of the Lion Guard The Lair of the Lion Guard is a cave in Pride Rock. It serves as the official meeting place of the Lion Guard. Kion Painting.png|A painting of Kion in the Lair Lair of the Lion Guard.png|The Lair of the Lion Guard FullLair.png|Kion, Rafiki, and Simba in the Lair of the Lion Guard Royal-blooded Rulers of Pride Rock Role ''The Lion King Pride Rock is first seen during the "Circle of Life" sequence when Simba is presented to the gathered Pridelanders by Rafiki. Once he grows into a lively cub, Simba is taken to the summit of Pride Rock, where Mufasa presents him with his future kingdom and warns him to never visit the Elephant Graveyard. Following Mufasa's death, Scar ascends the peak of Pride Rock to take his place as king. Once under the reign of Scar, the Pride Lands fall into disarray, and Pride Rock becomes a concentration camp of sorts, where Scar lazes day after day, surrounded by his loyal pack of hyenas. This comes to Simba's attention through Nala, who convinces him to return and take his place as king. A battle instigates on Pride Rock, and Simba fights Scar on the summit, where he flips his uncle onto the ground. There, Scar is betrayed and killed by his own minions. With Scar dead, Simba ascends Pride Rock to take his place as king, roaring from the peak. Months later, Simba stands proudly next to Nala and his friends Timon and Pumbaa to watch as his cub is presented to the gathered Pridelanders. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride As in the first film, Pride Rock is the site of a royal cub's presentation. With her parents watching proudly, Kiara is presented to the gathered Pridelanders by Rafiki. She later argues with her father on Pride Rock, begging to leave the safety of the Pride Lands in order to explore the dangerous Outlands. When she follows through with her disobedient ambitions, Kiara is guided home by her father, much to her dismay. Years later, with Kiara now a young adult, she departs for her first hunt from Pride Rock. After the failed hunt results in Kovu's induction into the pride, Simba leads his pride home and forces Kovu to sleep outside the royal den. The following night, however, Simba allows the young lion to sleep with the rest of the pride, much to the dismay of Vitani, who's watching Pride Rock from afar. After Kovu's betrayal, Simba exiles the Outsider from the Pride Lands from atop Pride Rock. Simba relents later on in the film, bringing both Kovu and his pride back to the Pride Lands in order to induct them back into the pride. On Pride Rock, Kovu and Kiara are married, and Simba and Nala reaffirm their rule over the Pride Lands. The Lion King 1½ Pride Rock is seen in the same scenes as in the first film. However, its role is somewhat expanded, as Timon believes "the big pointy rock" to be his dream home. He later decides against this, as he discovers that a pride of lions resides in Pride Rock. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar At the start of the film, Simba is training Kiara atop Pride Rock. In the middle of their lesson, they are interrupted by Bunga and Kion, who are playing Baobab Ball, but Simba orders the two away so that he can talk to Kiara. In a fit of bravery, Bunga jumps off Pride Rock, with Kion watching in shock. Bunga and Kion later return to Pride Rock, where they are shown the Lair of the Lion Guard by Rafiki and Simba. There, Kion learns that he is the leader of the Lion Guard, a group tasked with protecting the Pride Lands. The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa In order to revive Pumbaa's memories, Timon holds him up on Pride Rock. The Man From J.U.N.G.L.E. Pride Rock is seen when Chromosome Quint traps Timon, who is dressed as a superhero called Super Duper Hero X, in his aircraft and is about to reveal the superhero's secret identity to the animals. After Timon, Pumbaa, and Speedy the Snail, who is the real Hero X, pull a lever that stops the aircraft from revealing Hero X's secret identity, the three realize that it also makes the aircraft stop working. It is mentioned at the end that Speedy saved Timon and Pumbaa, Pride Rock, and all the jungle animals. The Lion King: Six New Adventures A Tale of Two Brothers After Simba promises his son Kopa the chance to see the Pride Lands from the summit of Pride Rock, Kopa is eager to go. However, kingly duties soon get in the way, and only a story from Rafiki can convince Simba to fulfill his promise. A Snake in the Grass When Kopa becomes grumpy, Nala leaves him in the able paws of Timon and Pumbaa, and heads back to Pride Rock. ''A Little Help From a Friend At the start of the story, Kiara awakens her father Simba, who is asleep in the royal den. Once the two exit the den, Zazu flutters up to the king, clamoring about an Outsider invasion. With such news, Simba is forced to cut the walk short, though he later reunites with his daughter beside Pride Rock after the Outsiders have been driven away. Comics * ''A Gift from the Heavens * A Royal Fib Gallery Category:King of the Jungle Locations Category:The Lion Guard Locations Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Locations Category:The Lion King 1½ Locations Category:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Locations Category:The Lion King Locations Category:The Lion King: Six New Adventures Locations Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Locations Category:Locations